Harry's Awakened Power
by Humnut
Summary: After an accident at his school, a seven year old Harry is threatend by his uncle to unlocking the use of his raw magic. A superpowered Harry, unkown pairing yet.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 1- A New Power Awakened

"You have done it now boy," said a large beefy man named Vernon Dursley. He had had to leave work early today to pick up his nephew, Harry Potter, from his school. "I swear when we get home-" he started, but he couldn't finish. Harry himself was frightened beyond imagination. He knew he was in for the beating of his life. So what if he had accidentally destroyed half of the science lab. They shouldn't let seven year olds use chemistry sets.

"Please, Uncle Vernon-" Harry started but was cut off by his uncle.

"YOU COST ME A FOURTUNE!" he screamed suddenly, making Harry flinch. "I LOST A DEAL AT WORK BECAUSE OF YOU!" He continued angrily.

Harry felt tears well up in his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away. They arrived at Number Four Privet Drive shortly after. When they had stopped, Vernon opened the back door to the car and grabbed Harry. He shoved him up the drive way and into the house.

Once inside, Harry got no more than a glimpse of the living room before a large hand hit him from behind. Harry fell to the ground and looked behind him to see his uncle in full rage, purple faced, and fist clenched. How was Harry Potter, a small, underfed boy of seven, supposed to defend himself against that. He did all he could, back up into a corner and wait for it to stop.

Vernon closed in on the boy and proceeded to punch the boy. He started to take all his anger out on the child; he admitted to himself that not all of the blame was on the boy, but who had cared about the little punk.

Vernon stopped only when his arms had worn out. Harry just laid on the floor sobbing slightly; he had never gotten a beating that bad.

"Get up," said Vernon sounding like a winded rhinoceros. "Get up and go to your cupboard."

But Harry didn't move. The lack of obedience had sent another stab anger through Uncle Vernon. He raised his fists again and moved towards the boy once more. "I SAID GET UP!" he shouted. He didn't get more than a few more feet before stopping.

Harry had risen to his feet and looked at his uncle with such hatred that the man had lost ground. As he stumbled back a few steps, Vernon could see the fresh wounds on his nephew start to heal. The cuts and bruises had begun to disappear. Harry took a step forward.

"You," he said in a low voice. "You will never touch me again."

"AND WHERE DO YOU GET OFF TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" The large man said fearfully.

A blast of energy suddenly surged from Harry's body. It pushed Vernon back several feet eliciting a scream from said man's mouth. He was afraid this day might come. The boy had shone that he was a freak like his parents.

"Don't. Touch. Me," Harry said as another blast of energy emitted from him at each word.

_I'll kill the freak_, Vernon thought angrily. He pushed himself off the ground and ran at Harry with his fists raised. He roared, flinging his fist at the boy's nose. But his hand fell short several inches, just stopping in midair in front of Harry.

"Wrong move," he said smirking. Harry looked his uncle in the eye and released a blast of pure energy, sending him flying into the opposite wall. The last thing Vernon Dursley saw before passing out was his nephew advancing on him, chuckling softly.

Harry's own anger died down quickly, seeing that the threat of his uncle had been reduced. He stared, but couldn't believe what he was seeing. He _single_ handedly knocked out a man three times his size, without laying a finger on him. Harry looked at his hands and focused, trying to bring the force out once again. Small crackles of electricity sparked from his fingers, making him flinch. _If I can learn how to use this power,_ he said to himself. _I could end it all. The Durleys abusing me, the corrupted school system, everything._

He took one last glance at his uncle. He was bleeding from the back of his head slightly where it had met the wall. He turned and walked out of the house and went towards the small playground. No one should be there right now, since everyone was still at school, so it would be the perfect place to practice.

He looked at the playground once and ran towards the slide. It was a hot day and it felt good to be underneath the shade of the metal slope. And there he sat and tried to unleash the power he used before. He found that it would work most powerfully with strong emotions. Sorrow and happiness had barley emitted sparks from his fingertips, but anger and fear, these brought out a force that emanated from him like before.

Harry let the power die and the force stopped. _I can't just let it loose,_ Harry thought to himself. _I need to learn to control it._

So for the next few hours Harry learned how to control his power. He focused on forming the force into a small ball the size of a baseball. He also worked on move the ball of energy around the park. It was strenuous work, but at the end if the day, Harry felt he had made a great improvement.

Meanwhile

Petunia Dursley was walking up the drive way to number four Privet Drive, already surprised to see that her husbands car was parked in the drive way. He wasn't scheduled to be home for hours, and she knew he wouldn't take time out of his day to relax at home.

But as she walked into her house, only one thing registered.

"Oh my god Vernon, what happened?" she shrieked, running to the passed out man and shaking him awake. He looked her in the eyes and muttered something under his breath.

"What?" she asked fearfully.

"The boy," he said in a terrified voice. "Get away. The boy."

That's all she could get out of him. After making sure that the wound on his head wasn't serious, she left to the kitchen and phoned the hospital. They arrived within the hour and carried Vernon out on a stretcher as Petunia talked with the police. They asked her a lot of meaningless questions and after over an hour, in which Dudley had arrived home, they said that it must have been a burglary that Vernon interrupted, making the criminals attack him and flee the scene. Vernon was still mumbling to himself, so they couldn't get a direct statement from him.

Harry arrived soon after the police had left and walked into the house. He could see his aunt trying to remove the bloodstain from the wall, and Dudley was watching TV as she slaved away. As he entered, Petunia looked up and narrowed her eyes.

"You, get a broom and sweep up this mess. Your uncle will be gone for a few days-"

"So," Harry said with a smirk tugging at his mouth. "I see you called an ambulance."

"What?" Petunia said, caught off guard. The boy had known about the robbery and just left his uncle to die. "You… What?"

"If you expect any help from me," Harry continued. "You've got another thing coming. I've had enough of all the crap I put up with here. You can get your lazy son to help you," he said pointing at Dudley who had turned around and had anger in his eyes.

"What?" Harry said, looking at his cousin. "You can help your mother you fat, lazy, spoiled brat," he could have stopped there, but Harry wasn't finished yet. All the years of abuse was coming out in this one moment. "All it is with you is TV and food. 'Feed me,' 'get out of the way,' 'shut up'. You need to get off your over-sized butt and pull your own damn weight, even though that would take the combined force of three space ships."

Harry walked to his cupboard and opened the door. He laid down on his bed and suddenly felt drained, and before he could remove his glasses, he was asleep.

Harry awoke hours later. He seemed to be laying on a hard flat surface. Harry looked around and saw that Dudley was crouched over Harry with a kitchen knife in his hands. He didn't notice that Harry had woken up.

"I'm lazy, I'm fat, and I'm spoiled? Well, I'll show you," he mumbled. He then drove the knife towards Harry's heart.

Harry closed his eyes and waited for the blade to pierce his skin, but the sharp pain never came. The knifepoint had stopped several inches from his skin. Harry opened his eyes and looked at Dudley angrily.

"What the hell?" Dudley shouted as a light came from above the stairs. Aunt Petunia Came down onto the landing and stood horrified at the picture she was looking at. It seemed that Dudley had dragged Harry from his bed and was trying to kill him.

Harry's brow furrowed. Now there was even more attempts on his life by his own damn family.

"Get away!" he said darkly, sending out a wave of energy that pushed Dudley and the knife away.

"Dudley," petunia said dumbstruck. "Why?"

"He called me fat," Dudley said with tears in his eyes. His mother always softened up when he cried.

"Oh no," Harry said. "He isn't getting away with it this time. You," he said pointing at Dudley. "You are going to pay."

He started to advance on Dudley slowly, turning his pointed finger into an outstretched palm. A small ball of energy started to form. Dudley backed away as fast as he could, but not fast enough.

Harry released the ball and it soared at his cousin at an incredible speed. It caught him squarely in the back, sending him forward into the wall. The large boy crumpled on the floor and started to sob. Petunia rushed over to him and put her arms around him protectively.

"Get away you freak!" she screamed at Harry.

"You're lucky," Harry said to Dudley, ignoring his aunt. "I could have killed you, but I chose not to," then he looked at Petunia with ice-cold eyes. "And you better call the ambulance. He should have some broken ribs."

And with that, he left back to his small abode, falling onto his bed and drifting off to sleep once again.

AN-- If anyone is thinking it, no it is not an evil Harry. If I were going to make him evil, Dudley would be dead. And I also know that I made them a little sophisticated for seven year olds, but stupid people are not fun to write about. I may cross this over with Naruto in weird way in the next chapter, so give me some feed back on this. Tell me if you didn't like how I wrote it and I can fix it up. But by the time he gets to Hogwarts, he is going to be really powered out, so if you don't like super powered Harry, don't read this. Please R&R, but no flames.


End file.
